Kane Chronicle Percy JacksonHeroes Crossover
by RileyMcq
Summary: What happens when Carter has a little dream that shows him a lot of information? You get an exhilarating adventure of both demigods and magicians.


This is my first fanfiction. It is a Kane Chronicles-Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson crossover. I accept constructive criticism. If you like please let me know and i will write more and you may even tell me what other POV you want to see.

Carter

1. It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a boat?

Hey is this think on? Hello? Can you hear me? [Shut up Sadie. I know it's on, but we haven't used it in a while.] Well if you haven't figured it out yet, it's me, Carter. Long time no see. If you haven't heard yet, Sadie and I are descendents of pharaohs, and we're magicians, and we're trying to save the world.

Hmm, where to begin… Ah yes, how about my dream. Ok, so have you ever heard of an out of body experience? Well being a magician, not like Houdini although he was also an Egyptian magician (that's what my doughboy jacket told me at least), we get those but like times a thousand. We have this thing called a ba, it's kind of like our soul, and if we don't use this magic pillow our ba tends to go on adventures.

After a long day of training at the Twenty-First Nome in Brooklyn, and Bast using me as a scratching post, [Haha. Very funny Sadie, but I don't look like a fish] I thought I'd be able to get a snooze in before I woke up the next day for training. Boy was I wrong. As soon as I shut my eyes I found myself in killer-chicken form looking down at my own body. I sank into the Duat, which is a parallel dimension that coexists with ours, and flew at top speed to gods know where.

When my vision came back into focus, I was looking down at a flying boat. On its side printed was 'Argo II'. Being a magician you see a lot of weird stuff, but even seeing this I was surprised. The last time I saw a flying boat was with Amos, and I haven't seen Amos since he went to the First Nome in Luxor to get therapy or something.

This wasn't Amos's boat though. On it were kids, about my age perhaps. One had a dagger sheathed at her side. She had blonde hair and grey eyes; she reminded me of a surfer in a way. She was pretty in an 'I'll kill you if you cross me' kind of way. She leaned against the side of the boat, and even though her face was serious, her eyes were filled with hope as if she was about to be reunited with a long lost friend.

Leaning against the mass was an athletic looking boy with blonde hair. He was flipping what looked like a golden coin, actually half of a golden coin. In mid air it would turn into the spear-end of a lance or the hilt of a sword. He was talking with another seriously pretty girl, she had brown hair and her eyes seemed to change color. It was interesting to watch her… I mean her eyes! I couldn't pinpoint which color they were. She, like the other girl, also had a dagger strapped to her side.

Driving (or flying) the boat was another boy of my age. He had dark hair and skin (lighter than mine). When he wasn't worried about driving he would take little gears and screws out of his tool belt and start fidgeting with them. He created helicopters that flew and miniature wind-up toys in seconds. I guessed he was summoning tools from the duat because most of the tools he pulled out were much too big for his belt.

Each of them radiated power, especially the blonde haired guy flipping the coin. My first thought was: Magicians? But no, they didn't seem to be summoning any hieroglyphics or using a wand or a staff. It didn't matter at the moment, they had so much power we needed them to join us. Sadie and I had to find them, but how?

I flew a little closer to the boat and landed. By the way, when you're in ba-form you're invisible to most mortals. The girl with the multi-colored eyes was still chatting. "Jason," I'm guessing that's the blonde-haired guy. "Chiron told us to stop in D.C. for supplies."

Jason jumped and his lance would've impaled his foot if the girl hadn't caught it. "Thanks Piper," So the girl with super-eyes was Piper. "I was thinking about something. Leo! How close are we to D.C.?"

The guy with the tool belt glanced up from his wind-up figurine for a moment and checked his G.P.S. "Five minutes," Leo announced. He started walking towards his friends leaving the wheel unmanned. As he walked he wound-up his figure and threw it back to where he was standing. As soon as it hit the ground it sprang up into a life-size, metal, captain that piloted the boat.

"Nice work. Where's it landing us?" Jason asked.

Leo yelled back to the captain "Land us somewhere open and concealed Nancy!"

"Nancy?" Piper Asked.

"Has a ring to it, doesn't it?" replied Leo.

"I am Nancy. I will captain this fine vessel. Jason smells like a lady." Nancy stated.

"Really Leo?" Jason sighed.

"Hehe, I thought it would lighten the moods," said Leo.

The second girl walked over and explained, "This isn't free time. We get some supplies and something to eat, but that's it. We don't have that much time. We need to make it to see Per-" Her voice faltered.

"Don't worry Annabeth, Percy is in California. I know it" Jason stated.

A moment later, I was back in the duat. I was speeding towards somewhere different, my father's throne. When everything came back in focus, I was looking up at my father with his blue skin and Ammit in his lap talking to a woman who wasn't my mother.

"If we don't want chaos to win," my father exclaimed. "We'll have to join forces, or the outcome can be catastrophic."

"Things will be catastrophic if we _do_ unite!" The woman stated. "I'm already trying to unite the Roman and Greek camps, which is very tricky."

"Hera, you're already gambling a lot; we can gamble a little more." My father replied.

"I'll see what fate has in store, Osiris." Hera declared. "But the Egyptians and Romans have a messy history, and if all three unite it may just make chaos even more powerful. But now we have company." She glanced over at me and my heart nearly stopped. The woman raised her hand and made a flicking gesture at me. I flew into the scale with a CLANG! And slid down slowly.

"Carter! This is not for your ears!" My dad yelled, and before the woman could do anything more my dad pointed at me.

I awoke in my bed with a horrible pain in my back. I put on my linen jeans and t-shirt, or 'gangster clothes' (as my dad might say) and wondered downstairs. I found Sadie eating breakfast on the veranda with Jaz, Walt, Bast and Khufu, our baboon. Walt and Jaz were our first two recruits.

"Morning," Bast purred.

"Hi," I replied flatly.

"What's the matter with you?" Sadie asked.

"I had a dream, and it wasn't a good one." I stated.

_ "Agh!" _Khufu screeched.

"Yeah Khufu has the right idea," Bast agreed. "What was it about?"

I went over the accounts of my ba flying with the Argo II and dad talking with that Hera lady. When I was done, Bast looked grief-striken.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked when she saw Bast's expression.

"I can't say," Bast answered quite helpfully. "But your dad is playing a dangerous game communicating with _other_ gods."

"When we first came to Brooklyn Amos said something about _other _gods in America." Sadie recalled.

"What other gods are you talking about?" I asked. Of course I know there were beliefs in other gods, but were they real? "The Hera lady said something about Greeks and Romans."

"I can't say, but if this game plays out the two of you will know." At that, Bast got up and walked inside with Khufu following leaving me, Sadie, Jaz, Walt and Philip the albino crocodile.


End file.
